To Live & Let Die For: Rhea's Story Year 2
by quidditchcutie07
Summary: Rhea's second year at Hogwarts proves to be one of the most difficult years ever. Sequel to To Live & Let Die For: Rhea's Story Year 1. You should read that one first.
1. They Grow Up So Fast

Wooo! Tell your friends that Rhea's back! And in her second year of Hogwarts come more laughs, drama, and other good stuff. Well, what am I going on about, read!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rhea Bennett sat at her desk, a quill in her hand. She was writing a letter to Bill Weasley, her best friend. Even though it was the summer holidays, Rhea could honestly say that she was quite bored. Sure, her dad was probably the most fun 31-year-old man ever, but still.  
  
Rhea was twelve years old and had just completed her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was there that she met Bill and found out a lot about her late mother's past. Sirius had been devastated when Antigone had died, so Rhea had grown up with minimal knowledge of her mother. It was a good thing she had had Ian to talk to at Hogwarts.  
  
Ian.  
  
I wonder how he's coping, thought Rhea. His mother had been killed a week before term ended. Rhea and Sirius had been to the funeral, but had not heard much from Ian or his brothers, Gareth and Anthony, since then. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard from anyone apart from Bill.  
  
Rhea sighed, threw down her quill and leaned back on her chair. Her cat, Midnight, jumped onto her lap and curled up against her. Rhea picked Midnight up and cuddled her, loving the feel of the soft fur.  
  
Rhea's musings were disrupted when she heard something tapping on her window. She looked up and saw a brown owl. Getting up to let it in, she realized it was Errol, the Weasley family owl. Errol hopped onto Rhea's bed, dropped the letter, and flew out the window.  
  
Rhea curiously opened the letter. It read:  
  
Dear Rhea, I hope you're having a good holiday so far. Well, I was just wondering if you'd be interested in coming to stay with me for the remainder of the holidays. Mum said it was okay and when school starts, she and dad will drop us off and Platform 9 ¾. My brother Charlie's also starting Hogwarts this year. Ask your dad and owl me back. Hope you can come. If so, we'll come pick you up by Floo Powder tomorrow at 10:00.  
  
Your friend, Bill  
  
Rhea smiled at the thought. Spending the summer with Bill would be amazing, no doubt. She ran downstairs to ask her dad if she could go.  
  
Sirius was in the kitchen. When his daughter came bursting in he pretended to hide away.  
  
"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh! Mad Rhea on the loose!" he joked.  
  
Rhea stopped and raised an eyebrow. "I got a letter from Bill today," she stated matter-of-factly. Even though she knew her dad was cool about it, she still felt nervous about asking if she could spend a week at a boy's house.  
  
Sirius just looked at her. "Sure, you can go stay with him for the rest of the holidays," he said.  
  
Rhea merely stared at him, a shocked expression on her face. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well what else would it be? You come running in like a hurricane to tell me your boyfriend owled you just like that?"  
  
"Well, I thought," Rhea paused, finally comprehending what her dad had just said. "Da-ad! How many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I know sweetie, I just like messing with you. So when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow at ten," said Rhea.  
  
"Okay. Well, I suggest that you go owl Bill and pack then."  
  
"Okay!" She threw her arms around her dad and said, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou, Daddy!" Then she ran to her room.  
  
Sirius stayed behind and watched his daughter in her state of enthusiasm. Knowing it sounded cliché he smiled to himself and said, "They grow up so fast." 


	2. The Last Goodbye

The next morning, Rhea was all packed and ready to go. When she was walking down to the kitchen for breakfast she had this powerful urge telling her not to go.  
  
"Don't leave," it said to her. "Stay."  
  
Rhea shook her head. Strange.  
  
When she did reach the kitchen she heard it again. "Very funny, Dad," she said irritably.  
  
Sirius stepped out of the pantry with a confused look on his face. "What is?"  
  
Rhea raised an eyebrow. "You can stop now, Daddy. I know it was you telling me to stay."  
  
"Rhea, I never said anything!"  
  
"Then how do you explain the voice telling me not to go! I heard it when I was coming downstairs and again just now!"  
  
Sirius looked genuinely confused now. "Rhea, Darling, it wasn't me."  
  
Rhea looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. If her dad really was trying to mess with her head he would have readily admitted it by now.  
  
"Okay," said rhea, leaning back on her chair. "Lo siento."  
  
"No problema, mi querida," he answered with a smile. Being a quarter Spanish, much to Rhea's delight, Sirius had grown to love the language and had passed it on to Rhea at an early age. She could now speak Spanish as well as she could speak English.  
  
"So, are you ready to go?" inquired Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. Bill'll be here any minute now."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
Rhea grabbed a peach form the fruit bowl and bit into it. "I am!" she said cheekily.  
  
Sirius playfully ruffled her hair. It just fell right back into place.  
  
"You should know by now that my hair will never listen to anyone. Not even me."  
  
"I know," said Sirius. "Your mum had hair like that. She always used to complain about its lack of versatility."  
  
Rhea grinned up at her dad. "I am so proud of you," she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you talk about Mum."  
  
"Yes, well a certain brother of yours pointed out the error of my ways."  
  
Rhea shook her head, loving how Sirius had referred to Ian as her 'brother.' Which, indeed, he was. Just not biologically.  
  
They were interrupted by the sound of something in the living room. Rhea ran to the room and saw a very sooty Bill stepping out from her fireplace. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Bill!" Rhea exclaimed. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Bill, who was used to Rhea hugging him, returned the hug.  
  
Rhea pulled away from him and smiled. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You, too! You have no idea how boring this summer's been."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat in the doorway. "Well Rhae, doesn't your poor old dad get a proper goodbye?"  
  
Rhea smiled and went over to her dad. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I'll miss you, Love," he said into her hair.  
  
"I'll miss you, too, Daddy." She tilted her head up to kiss him.  
  
"I love you, Baby."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Sirius let go of Rhea and turned to Bill. "Make sure you take care of my little girl," he said with a wink.  
  
"Of course I will," said Bill. "Rhea's my girl!"  
  
The two of them laughed while Rhea rolled her eyes. Scooping up Midnight she walked over to the fireplace. Sirius placed her trunk and her things in it and Rhea took a handful of Floo Powder. Bill stepped in with her.  
  
"The Burrow!" shouted Bill. In a flash of green flames, they were gone. 


	3. How?

Bill and Rhea reached the Burrow all covered with ash and soot. They stepped out and rhea got her first look at the Burrow. It certainly was a lot to take in, but she thought it was wonderful. Suddenly, a small red haired boy came running into the living room.  
  
"Mummy! Bill's back!" he shouted.  
  
Bill laughed. "Hello, Percy! You remember Rhea, don't you?"  
  
Percy looked shyly at Rhea. "Yeah."  
  
Rhea thought Percy was the cutest thing ever. He was about five and he was a spitting image of Bill. "Hi Percy," she said.  
  
Percy was about to respond when Mrs. Weasley entered. Very pregnant and looking very flustered with three-year-old twins Fred and George she smiled at Rhea. "Hi, Rhea, dear. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," said Rhea, laughing at the twins who were standing there looking at Rhea with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Bill, could you show rhea where to put her things, please?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "I've got to go and see to Ronnie."  
  
Bill nodded and picked up Rhea's trunk. She gathered up Midnight and her handbag and followed him.  
  
"The house is amazing," commented Rhea. "There's so much going on."  
  
"It's fun," admitted Bill. "But it can get a little annoying at times. And being the oldest of six is no picnic, believe me."  
  
"Speaking of which, when's your mum due?"  
  
"Any day now, actually," replied Bill, stopping at the next flight of stairs and carrying Rhea's trunk into a room two doors down. Rhea looked around the room and smiled. It was adorable, with its unicorn theme and comfortable feel.  
  
Bill noticed Rhea looking around. "Mum's been decorating the room for the baby," he said. We know for sure it's a girl, but Mum refused to make the room pink. So instead she settled for the unicorns.  
  
"It's gorgeous. The baby will love it."  
  
"Hey, Bill Mum's calling you."  
  
Rhea looked up and saw Charlie leaning against the doorframe. He was shorter that Bill and not quite as lanky. For some reason, Rhea immediately thought of Tonks when she saw him.  
  
"Hey, Charlie. Yeah, tell her I'll be there in a minute. Oh, yeah, this is Rhae."  
  
Charlie smiled and waved. "I know who she is, genius."  
  
Rhea laughed. "Hello! I'm sitting right here!"  
  
"Sorry. I'd better go see what Mum wants. Charlie, don't scare Rhea away," said Bill.  
  
"Don't worry, Bill," said Rhea. "It would take a lot more than him to scare me away, I assure you."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that."  
  
Bill left and Charlie and Rhea were left in the room together.  
  
"So are you excited about starting your first year?" asked Rhea.  
  
Charlie shrugged and came over to sit down on a chair across from Rhea. "I guess. But I won't be able to try out for the Quidditch team. Stupid rule about first years not being allowed to."  
  
"They can't? Oh, I never knew that. But I'll probably try out this year. I heard there's an open spot for a Chaser."  
  
"What position do you usually play?"  
  
"Chaser! You?"  
  
"Seeker."  
  
"That's great. Do you have a broom?"  
  
"Of course I do! Do you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you brought it with you we can go outside and practice if you want."  
  
"Great idea." Rhea went over to her stuff and retrieved her broom.  
  
Charlie looked at it and gasped. "That's a Speeding Bullet! Those are so rare!"  
  
Rhea looked proudly at her broom. "It was my dad's. It was really lucky for him and I learned to play on this broom."  
  
"It's amazing. I've only got a Cleansweep. But it does the job."  
  
They headed outside to the backyard and bumped into Bill on the way.  
  
"Hey, where are you two going?" he inquired.  
  
"We're going to practice Quidditch, wanna come?" said Rhea.  
  
"Sure, hold on a tick."  
  
Bill came back with his broom, also a Cleansweep. He also brought with him a Quaffle.  
  
Rhea soared into the air, loving the feel of the wind blowing through her hair.  
  
"So Rhea, are you going to try out for Chaser this year?" shouted Bill from the other end of the pitch.  
  
"Yeah," responded Rhea. "So I'll need all the practice I can get!"  
  
Bill smiled and tossed the Quaffle her way. She deftly caught it and threw it to Charlie with good aim. They continued playing until it was dark.  
  
"That was so much fun!" said a red-faced, smiling Rhea as the three stepped into the house.  
  
"It was! And Rhae, you have a great chance of making Chaser," said Charlie.  
  
"I hope so. But I don't know what I'm up against."  
  
Bill opened his mouth to speak when a very disconcerted Molly Weasley came into the kitchen. She looked at Rhea and tears filled her eyes. "Rhea, Love," she said gently. "There's someone here to see you in the living room."  
  
Rhea was worried now. Something is not right, she thought. Mrs. Weasley wiped her eyes and led her to the living room. Standing there, looking lost was....  
  
"Uncle Remus!" Rhea ran to gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Remus looked at Rhea gravely and led her over to the couch to sit down. As soon as he touched her, she had the dream of her dad sitting a dark, lonely cell flash across her mind. She slowly looked up at Remus as if to confirm what she had seen.  
  
"How's Dad?" asked Rhea cautiously.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and looked Rhea in the eye. "That's what I came to talk to you about, Rhae. Uncle James and Aunt Lily are dead. Your dad's been arrested for selling their whereabouts to Voldemort.  
  
Rhea felt a knot in her throat. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were shining with tears. "How?" was all she could manage before completely breaking down.  
  
Remus immediately wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He stroked her back and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Dad would never do that," said Rhea between sobs. "He'd sacrifice himself before selling them to Voldemort."  
  
Remus said nothing.  
  
Rhea looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "Will I get to see him?"  
  
Remus' heart broke at seeing Rhea like this. She had already lost her mother. Sirius had been all that she had and now he was gone. Even her godparents were gone now. "They've taken him to Azkaban."  
  
The knot in Rhea's throat tightened. The cold empty cell. The voice telling her to stay.... It all made sense now. But how did she know?  
  
This was the last thing Rhea thought before slipping into darkness.  
  
A/N: whew, glad I got through that one alive. Okay, here's some individual responses:  
  
Rhea: hey babe! Yay! I am so glad you like it! *cheers!* go Miss Refrigerator, lol! P.s. the day I kill Sirius will be the day Ron and Hermione aren't together. *Shudders at such a horrible thought* in other words, NEVER!!!!! Luv ya, Babe.  
  
Lemon Kitty: I am so glad you like it, too! Rhea's last name is Bennett instead of Black because Bennett was her mother's maiden name. and also Rhea would go through a lot of hell having the last name Black when her dad's a 'criminal' so I thought I should have her keep her mum's name because no one's going to know she's Sirius' daughter. And I love chocolate, lol! So if you'll give me chocolate if I don't write, then I won't write! Nah, I wouldn't do that to you! 


	4. Banshee Blood and Surprise Visitors

Darkness was flooding her mind. She heard cries of pain. A swarm of rats scurried towards her, but transformed into the shadow of death. But before it could reach her she....  
  
"Noooooo!" Rhea sat up, panting. Looking around her she saw that she was in her room at the Burrow. Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill were sitting around her.  
  
"Oh, Rhea, Love!" said Mrs. Weasley. She wrapped her arms around Rhea in a very motherly fashion. Rhea welcomed the embrace. Is this what it feels like to have a mother? she thought.  
  
Remus was sitting in a chair to her right looking drained. Bill was actually sitting on the bed next to her, clutching her hand and looking anxious.  
  
No one spoke for a long time, but when they did, it was Rhea who spoke.  
  
"I could have stopped it."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her. "Rhea...."  
  
"I could have. About a week before we got out for the summer I had a dream."  
  
At this Remus' head snapped up. "A dream?"  
  
Rhea nodded. "I was at home, but when I went downstairs to see Dad, he disappeared. And then I was transported to this really dark, gloomy room. I'll bet it was a prison cell because I saw Dad sitting there."  
  
Remus had been watching Rhea intently throughout her recollection. "Molly, may have a word with you for a moment?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and followed Remus into the hallway.  
  
Rhea and Bill sat in silence. He was still holding her hand and she was grateful. Squeezing her eyes shut to hold back tears she looked away.  
  
"It's okay to cry," said Bill softly.  
  
Rhea turned to look at him and saw pain in his eyes. Pain for her. Seeing this made the tears break free and trickle down her cheeks. Bill hesitantly put his arm around her. They stayed that way until Remus and Mrs. Weasley came back in.  
  
"Rhea, there's something I need to ask you," said Remus gently.  
  
"Bill, go see what your brothers are up to," said Mrs. Weasley distractedly.  
  
He got up to go, but Remus held him back. "Let him stay, Molly. If what they have is going to progress, he has a right to hear this."  
  
Rhea was confused. What who had?  
  
"Rhea, when you had this...dream, did it feel like a regular dream, or what?"  
  
"Well...it felt like I was actually there, watching the whole thing," said Rhea softly.  
  
Remus nodded. "And have you ever had any other dreams that felt like this one?"  
  
Rhea thought for a moment. "Dad told me once that the night before Mum died I wouldn't stop crying." She paused.  
  
iDon't go. Stay..../i  
  
"Is that all?" said Remus.  
  
"This morning before leaving home I heard this strange voice telling me not to go and to stay at home." She laughed bitterly. "I thought it was Dad playing a trick on me."  
  
Remus sighed heavily. "I knew Sirius should have told you earlier."  
  
"Told me what earlier?"  
  
"Rhea, you mum, well, she was a quarter banshee."  
  
Rhea's eyes widened.  
  
"And even though you are only one-eighth banshee, you still possess some of the key traits." Remus paused. "Foretelling events, mainly deaths, is one of them."  
  
Rhea stared at Remus. One-eighth banshee? Foretelling deaths? Her???  
  
"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. Your powers aren't fully developed yet, but soon you'll be able to control your premonitions and tell them apart from your dreams."  
  
"So...when you said that I can foretell deaths did you mean that...did you mean that Dad is...dying?" Rhea barely whispered the last word.  
  
Remus shook his head. "Your father is a very strong man, Rhea. For all we know, he'll be out of Azkaban in a month, two months tops."  
  
"You sure?" cut in Bill. "They've kept men in there for their entire lifetimes. Did they even bother giving him a trial or did they just throw him in just like that?"  
  
"Bill!" reprimanded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No, Molly. They should know," said Remus. Then to Rhea and Bill he said, "Rhea, I'll be honest with you and tell you everything I know. They did take your dad and put him in Azkaban just like that. He is scheduled for a trial and we can only hope for the best. But for now we can only sit tight and wait for—"  
  
Aloud shout and the sound of people running down the hallway interrupted Remus. A moment later Charlie burst through the door clutching a newspaper.  
  
"Mum, he's gone! He's really gone!"  
  
"What...." Molly grabbed the newspaper from her son's hand and shooed him away. She then began to read, her eyes widening with every word.  
  
"What is it, Mum?" asked Bill.  
  
"He's...gone!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You-Know-Who! Apparently he showed up at James and Lily Potter's house and when he tried to kill their son Harry the curse backfired and he disappeared!"  
  
"Oh, no, Harry!" cried Rhea. "Uncle James and Aunt Lily!" She buried her head in her face and the tears started to flow freely.  
  
"It'll be alright, Love," said Remus, putting a comforting arm around Rhea's shoulders.  
  
"No it won't! Daddy's in prison, Uncle James and Aunt Lily are dead, and he tried to kill Harry!"  
  
"Harry will be fine. Dumbledore has arranged for him to live with his aunt and uncle."  
  
"The muggles? Aunt Lily told me about them, Uncle Remus, they're terrible!"  
  
Remus nodded sadly. "I know. But since Sirius is in Azkaban, they're the only one's he's got."  
  
"But you...."  
  
"You know I can't Rhea. And besides, Dumbledore has his reasons."  
  
Rhea sullenly agreed. "Whatever's best for Harry," she muttered. "Although...I won't be able to see him, will I?"  
  
"You will. When he attends Hogwarts."  
  
Rhea couldn't believe what she was hearing. That was in ten years! All in one night she had managed to lose her father, godparents, and god brother. The thought left her with an empty, lonely feeling inside. But one thing was still bothering her.  
  
"Uncle Remus? What will...what will happen to me?"  
  
Remus sighed and looked at Molly. "You'll be at school most of the time, but when you're not, you'll probably stay with me until the full moon. Dumbledore has agreed to ask your Aunt Andromeda if you can stay with her as well."  
  
"She's always welcome with us," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Thank you, Molly. That would be much appreciated.  
  
A loud sound from the living room interrupted their thoughts once again. Only this time, they were surprised to see Andromeda and Cassidy—Sirius' twin sister—come bursting through the door.  
  
"Rhea!" they both cried before lunging onto the bed and hugging her tightly. Cassidy was crying.  
  
"We're so sorry for bursting in on you, Molly," sniffed Cassidy. "But we just heard and we had to come see Rhae."  
  
"It's absolutely fine," said Molly. "Only, how did you know where to find her?"  
  
"I remember Sirius telling me that Rhae would be at her friend Bill's house for the holidays. So I owled Andromeda immediately after I found out and we flooed here together."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Rhea was shocked to see her two favorite aunts sitting next to her on the bed, crying. After all, she was still in denial about everything. She would just wake up the next day and everything would be fine. No nonsense about being one-eighth banshee, her dad owling her asking if she was having a good time, Uncle James and Aunt Lily sending her recent pictures of Harry....  
  
"Would you like to come into the kitchen for some tea?" offered Mrs. Weasley. "I think Rhea needs her rest.  
  
"That sounds lovely, Molly," said Andromeda.  
  
They all got up and headed for the door. Rhea noticed Remus and Cassidy exchange surreptitious glances with each other. They had been together while at Hogwarts and for quite some time afterwards. *I wonder what happened,* thought Rhea.  
  
"Er, I'll go, too," said Bill awkwardly, staring to get up.  
  
Rhea grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down. "Please stay," she said softly. "Just until I fall asleep."  
  
"O-okay," said Bill, a blush creeping up his neck. He settled down beside Rhea and awkwardly held her.  
  
"Bill?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He sat there for awhile but soon heard Rhea's breathing grow regular. He gently laid her back down and walked to the doorway. Sadly he looked at her sleeping form and felt this wave of anger wash over him. Tonight was the night which everyone would celebrate and remember as the day You- Know-Who finally disappeared. But for Rhea Antigone Bennett-Black it would be the day she lost everything. 


	5. Two Confessions

A/N: OMG, guys, finally the next chapter! No, I haven't died; I've just been really busy. Well, here it is.  
  
Rhea woke with a sense of disorientation. She got up and looked around the room. There were unicorns and it looked like a nursery for a baby girl. Then it all came back to her.  
  
Frowning slightly, Rhea heard two people talking in hushed voices outside the room.  
  
"It'll kill her. How can they do this?"  
  
"But don't you think its best? She'd want to be there."  
  
"But what if it's not in his favor? What if she witnessed all that for nothing? Wouldn't that be worse?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I still think she has a right to choose."  
  
At that point Rhea crept to the door and opened it. It was Bill and Tonks who had been talking. When they saw her they immediately shut up and Tonks came running over to hug her. No words were needed.  
  
"What were you guys talking about?" asked Rhea.  
  
Tonks looked uneasily at Bill. He looked at his feet and handed her a letter from the Ministry. It read:  
  
Miss Bennett, Your presence has been requested by a Mr. Sirius Orion Black at his hearing for murder. If you accept this invitation, you will be asked to bear witness for Mr. Black. The hearing will take place on June 24th at 8:00 AM. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic  
  
"He sounds like he's bloody inviting me over for tea!" exclaimed Rhea. "Doesn't he fucking care that that's my dad they've got in there?! MY BLEEDIN' DAD!"  
  
Both Bill and Tonks looked at Rhea in awe. The girl rarely cursed, but this was an exception.  
  
"Rhea! You said...a lot of things!" said Bill, looking at her in wonder.  
  
"Yeah, and it felt good."  
  
"More to the point are you going?" asked Tonks.  
  
"I don't know. He requested my presence. That must mean...." She trailed off.  
  
Tonks shook her head furiously. "I know Uncle Sirius. He's not going to get locked up without a fight."  
  
"But why would he want me there, then?" argued Rhea. "Normally he'd just go along with what they asked him to and be done with it. Me being there has to count for something."  
  
Bill and Tonks didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"Er, why don't we go eat?" suggested Bill breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry," said Rhea.  
  
"That's nonsense, as long as you're in this house you'll be eating just like the rest of us," came a new voice. It was Mrs. Weasley. "You need to put some meat on those bones, anyways."  
  
Rhea looked down at her partially exposed stomach. She was thin, but she wasn't scrawny or anorexic-looking. No, she had muscle.  
  
"I'll eat later, Mrs. Weasley. I promise."  
  
"Okay.... Just make sure you let me know if you need anything."  
  
Rhea nodded then turned back to Bill and Tonks. "So you guys think I should go?"  
  
"I definitely think so," said Tonks, giving Bill a dirty look. "I mean, it's your dad, innit? Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Bill? Why do you think I shouldn't?"  
  
He sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I don't know, Rhae. I just...don't want to see you get hurt, is all. They're not exactly...nice about anything there. They won't care if they're taking your dad away from you."  
  
Normally Rhea would have agreed with Bill, but something in his words stirred something angry within her. "Oh, so now he doesn't have a chance? You think he's going to lose?"  
  
"Rhae, I didn't mean it like that...."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Bill." And with that she stomped into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Way to go, Bill, just upset her like that!" scowled Tonks as she followed Rhea into her room.  
  
"What did I do?" exclaimed Bill shaking his head and walking away. "Honestly, these girls...."  
  
When angered, Rhea wasn't one to start crying or get all whiney. Instead she turned into a "stroppy bitch", as she had once jokingly put it. So it was no surprise to Tonks to find Rhea sitting on the bed and...  
  
"Painting your toenails?! Rhea, I know how you get when you're angry but this is definitely something new."  
  
"I need an excuse not to go after that...loser and kill him with my bare hands," she replied through clenched teeth, furiously coating black polish onto her big toenail. "This way I have to sit tight and let them dry."  
  
"Dearie, are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Oh, my life is just peachy, thank you. My godparents are dead, my baby god-brother is living with muggles who won't treat him right, my dad's in Azkaban for something he didn't do, my best friend thinks I'm nuts, and the boy I like turns out to be a complete loser without any...oh shit." She stopped and felt her cheeks heat up at the revelation.  
  
"I knew it, I knew it all along!" said Tonks triumphantly. "You like Bill and you admitted it. I am so good, aren't I?"  
  
"Tonks, you can't say anything." Rhea's voice was suddenly desperate. "He can't know."  
  
Tonks came over to sit by Rhea on the bed. "Of course I won't tell him. Not unless you give me permission to, that is. But then when has Rhea Bennett been one to have others do the talking for her? Oh no, no, no. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
"Thanks Tonks."  
  
"No problem, hun. It'll work out."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for a relationship, though. I mean, we're only twelve."  
  
"Hello, he's not going anywhere. And he's your best friends. And my philosophy is that best friends should date. It should be the law or something. I mean, who else would know you better?"  
  
"Tonks, you're funny," smiled Rhea.  
  
"I'm only doing my duty as a best friend."  
  
And Rhea had to laugh at that. It felt good to laugh again.  
  
Meanwhile, Bill sat upstairs on his bed, banging his head against the wall subconsciously.  
  
Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought. Why couldn't I have just gone along with it and been supportive?  
  
Because you like her and you don't want anything else to hurt her, said the other side of his brain. The I'm-so-in-love-and-I-would-die-if-the- love-of-my-life-was-hurt-in-any-way-shape-or-form side.  
  
Bill shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. "I'm not in love with Rhae," he said, as if he were trying to convince himself it was true. "I'm twelve; I hardly know the meaning of love."  
  
Love has no age. There is no right or wrong time. It just...happens.  
  
A/N: WOW, I finally got done with this! As always I am open to suggestions, but I draw the line at Bill/Rhea dating anyone but each other. =D Speaking of which, do you think I should wait before actually having them get together? If so, when? I was thinking around their fifth or sixth year, but I don't think I can wait that long! X's, O's, and all that tap, Mala 


	6. Padfoot Will Save Me

Bill, I want you to know that I'm still mad at you. But I'm not going to listen to you either. I'm going to Dad's hearing whether you like it or not. Nothing you can say will stop me. And when we come home, I'm going to laugh in your face and hold it against you whenever I see you. So what if I'm being a vindictive little you-know-what? You know I'm right because I always am. Why should now be any different?  
  
--Rhea  
  
Bill put down the letter and looked at Rhea who was standing in front of him smirking. They both burst into laughter at the same time.  
  
"So I take it you never want to see me again?" Bill joked.  
  
"Never. I hate you and I never want to see your sorry ass ever again," replied Rhea, biting her lip to keep from laughing.  
  
They started laughing again and hugged.  
  
-----  
  
"Oh, are you sure you want to do this, Love?" said Mrs. Weasley, fussing with Rhea's clothes and smoothing out her hair.  
  
Rhea looked into her eyes and said firmly, "Yes."  
  
"They really shouldn't do this," said Remus. He had stopped over that morning to see Rhea before the Hearing. "It's too much on the girl. Next time I see Sirius I'll have to give him a piece of my mind for doing this to Rhea...."  
  
"Uncle Remus, it's no big deal! I chose to go!"  
  
"But you know the odds of the outcome turning out good aren't exactly high...."  
  
"You're sounding just like Bill did!"  
  
"That's not a good thing," chimed in Charlie. "They haven't spoken since she got news of the hearing."  
  
"Well, we're speaking now."  
  
"Rhea, have some breakfast," cut in Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Rhea wasn't hungry at all but she knew better than to refuse food from Mrs. Weasley. She sat down at the table and helped herself to a blueberry muffin.  
  
"Would you like some eggs?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Bacon?"  
  
Rhea shook her head. "Vegetarian."  
  
"Well it's no wonder you're so skinny. But you have to promise me you'll have a big lunch when you get back."  
  
Rhea only nodded as her mouth was full of muffin. Mrs. Weasley straightened up and wiped away tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Remus gave her a knowing look.  
  
-----  
  
"Where's Bill?" asked Rhea. She and Remus were ready to go but she didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Bill.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Rhea turned around to find herself face-to-face with Bill. "I just wanted to say bye before I left." Now that she said the words out loud she realized how stupid they sounded. It seemed as if she were going away and wouldn't be seeing him for ten years.  
  
"Er, bye then," said Bill.  
  
Rhea rolled her eyes and threw her arms around Bill's neck. He looked surprised for a second but then hugged her back. Rhea pulled away and she and Remus were gone.  
  
-----  
  
"Do I look okay? Not like some little girl, but not like a pretentious twelve-year-old either?" Rhea asked Remus. It was five minutes before the start of the hearing and Rhea was fussing over her outfit. She had settled on black slacks, a crisp white button-down shirt with a black V- neck sweater, and the black clogs Cassidy had given her for Christmas.  
  
"Rhae, you look fine. Don't worry."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"No buts." He leaned over and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before saying, "You'd better go in."  
  
Rhea nodded, the worry and fear apparent in her eyes. Remus' heart broke all over again at seeing her like this. "Okay. Bye." She forced a smile and went in.  
  
The room was dank, dark, and depressing. Rhea looked around to see all these faces staring at her. When her eyes fell on Sirius she instinctively started to run towards him. She was, however, held back by a guard.  
  
"This man is dangerous, Miss. I wouldn't recommend going near him."  
  
"What do you mean he's dangerous? He's my dad dammit!" yelled Rhea, earning quite a few surprised gasps from around.  
  
"Miss Bennett, he turned on his so-called best friends, what makes you think he won't turn on you?" said another voice.  
  
Rhea looked at the man's nametag. It read 'Bartemius Crouch.' Rhea had heard of him. He had recently turned his son in after finding out about the boy's association with death Eaters. "Well, Mr. Crouch, I expect you'd know all about turning on your family," said Rhea bitterly.  
  
Mr. Crouch looked taken aback for a moment but then said, "I wouldn't expect a little brat like you to understand the seriousness of the situation, so unless you have your facts straight I suggest you...."  
  
No one ever got to hear what Crouch suggested Rhea do because before he could say it Sirius yelled, "No one calls my Rhae a brat and gets away with it!" he struggled against the guards holding down and Rhea heard him say, "if I kill him, at least I'll deserve going to Azkaban!"  
  
"There's all the proof we need!" said Crouch accusingly. "Why are we even bothering with this bloody hearing? It's obvious that this man will kill anyone that gets in his way!"  
  
"WHAT?!" screamed Rhea. "You can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, but I can, Miss Bennett. The fact that your father is responsible for thirteen deaths and a very apparent death threat makes it quite impossible to have him roaming around a free man. There's no telling what he could do!"  
  
"He's innocent! Screw you people, my dad would die before betraying his best friends!" Rhea's voice was getting hoarse by now.  
  
"Guards, please escort Ms. Bennett out, please. I believe she has said enough." Then he turned to Sirius. "As for you, I wouldn't be surprised if they throw you in there for life."  
  
"NO!" screamed Rhea. She struggled against the guard's grip on her.  
  
Sirius seemed unfazed. "Let me say goodbye to my daughter," he said calmly.  
  
Crouch looked at him and smirked. "You expect me to listen to you?"  
  
"Let me fucking say goodbye to my daughter!" he roared. "I'm right here! Surely you're fast enough to stop me if I have the urge to kill anyone!"  
  
Crouch didn't know what to say to that. He just looked at the guard and motioned for him to bring Rhea over. As soon as the guard let go of her she threw her arms around her dad's neck, sobbing into his neck.  
  
"Rhae...."he whispered into her ear. He pulled away from her and studied her face, tears leaking from his eyes. "Don't cry, darling. I don't want my last memories of you to be like this."  
  
Sirius' words only made Rhea cry harder. "This won't be the last time. I'll find a way to get you out, I promise."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "You won't be able to. But we will see each other again." He brought her head down and whispered in her ear, "When the time comes, Padfoot will save me."  
  
Rhea looked at him questioningly. Sirius smiled weakly and the guards came to take Rhea away.  
  
"I love you Rhae," Sirius called to her. "Don't forget it."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy," replied Rhea holding back more tears. She finally made it out the door to find Remus waiting there for her. He took on look at her and understood. Then he gathered her in his arms and let her cry. 


	7. Welcome Home

Rhea pretty much stayed holed up in her room after getting back from the 'hearing'. The first thing she had done when she had gotten back to the Burrow was written a note to Azkaban telling them to 'get a fucking life and let all the innocent dads out.' But when Iris came back looking ruffled and frightened, she decided that it hadn't been the best idea.  
  
On September 1st, Rhea heard a knocking at her door.  
  
"Rhae? It's Bill. Um, you should get up now as we have to leave for school."  
  
Rhea sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You can come in, you know. I won't bite. I'm a banshee, not a vampire."  
  
Bill opened the door and gingerly stepped inside.  
  
Rhea shook her head, muttered, "Boys", and got out of bed. Looking over at Bill she said, "I thought I said I wouldn't bite?"  
  
Bill walked over and sat on the chair by the bed. "Happy?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to change so you're going to have to leave."  
  
Bill raised his eyebrows. "What is it with girls? You asked me to come in and I did and now you're telling me you need to change so I need to leave, but if that was the case why did you make me come in in the first place?"  
  
Rhea started laughing. "I was joking. There's a toilet right across the hall so I'll go in there while you stay here."  
  
"As much as I'd love to stay in here, I'm going to eat breakfast. But by the time I finish you'll still be in the restroom and we'll talk then." He got up and walked out the door.  
  
Rhea stuck her tongue out as his retreating figure and started rummaging around in her trunk for her uniform. She pulled it out and then a small box caught her eye. She picked it up. "Brush in highlights...," was all she needed to read before she made up her mind. She picked up her things and went into the restroom.  
  
:-----:  
  
Rhea admired her reflection in the mirror. She had used the brush in highlights and now dark red streaks accented her black hair. It looked natural enough, but nice all the same. She had a fleeting impulse to pick up a pin and do her eyebrow, but she didn't want it to get infected. And hair streaks were enough for right now. I am only twelve, she reminded herself.  
  
"Hi Rhae, you look lovely!" said Mrs. Weasley when Rhea walked into the kitchen not much later.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at Rhea once more and then frowned slightly. "I didn't know they made pants a part of the girls uniform."  
  
Rhea shrugged. "There isn't anything saying that it's not allowed so I thought I'd try it and see if anything happened." She laughed and then said, "I left my shirt un-tucked all of last year and no one cared."  
  
Mrs. Weasley shook her head and laughed. "You've definitely got spunk, Rhae."  
  
Nobody's ever had the spunk to do it!   
  
Rhea bit her lip as she remembered Sirius telling her this at the beginning of her first year. Mrs. Weasley noticed her look and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright Love?"  
  
Rhea nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just...remembered something is all."  
  
Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything. She understood.  
  
Just then Percy walked in holding a yellow dandelion. He walked up to Rhea and shyly handed it to her. "Here you go," he said.  
  
"Aww thanks Percy!" Rhea hugged the five-year-old and kissed his cheek. Percy turned red and ran out of the room.  
  
Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I think he fancies you!"  
  
"He's adorable. Too bad he's just a little too young."  
  
Bill was the next to come in. "We're leaving now," he told his mother and Rhea.  
  
"Okay," said Rhea. She got up and hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much for letting me stay."  
  
"Don't even mention it Love. You're always welcome here."  
  
Rhea stood back and watched Bill kiss his mother goodbye. Then he gently took her arm and led her outside.  
  
"We're flooing to the station," Bill told Rhea letting go of her and placing her trunk in the fireplace. I'll go first with the stuff and then you and Charlie can come after." He took a pinch of powder and was gone.  
  
Rhea shrugged and went next. Charlie followed after her and soon they were at Kings Cross.  
  
"Hurry!" said Bill appearing from behind them. The three of them grabbed their trunks and rushed to get onto the train.  
  
"That was close!" said Charlie as they looked around for a compartment.  
  
"Rhea!"  
  
Rhea turned around and saw a flash of pink before being enveloped in a big hug.  
  
"Hey Tonks," said Rhea. Tonks pulled away and smiled, though it was not the same smile Rhea remembered. This smile held traces of sorrow and sympathy. Sirius had been Tonks' favorite uncle so the news of his arrest had been shocking for her as well.  
  
"Hi, Rhae," said Rhea's other good friend Hestia Jones. She also hugged Rhea.  
  
"Where's Aimee? And Anthony?" asked Rhea.  
  
"Aimee's with her sister Adeline and I don't know where Anthony is," said Tonks.  
  
Charlie was just hanging back while he watched the others talk. Tonks noticed him and waved him over. "You must be Bill's brother." The she turned to Bill. "Introduction?"  
  
Bill introduced Charlie to everyone and then they sat down to talk. Charlie actually left to look for some friends he knew would be starting Hogwarts as well this year.  
  
"So Rhae, we heard you had a pretty terrible holiday," said Hestia. She put her arm around Rhea.  
  
"It was terrible. And you'll never guess what I found out." She then launched in to the story of how she found out she held Banshee blood and how she had attended the hearing which turned out to be a waste of time. Her friends sat listening with wide eyes.  
  
"And that was my vacation," finished Rhea. "How were your guys'?"  
  
They continued to talk throughout the train ride.  
  
When the Hogwarts' Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station Rhea looked around happily. Her surroundings seemed to say 'Welcome Home.'  
  
And she was home. In a way.  
  
A/N: sorry this took so long to get up. I'll be going to Canada tomorrow, actually, and I plan to write more chapters while I'm there. So hopefully you guys will have stuff to read right away when I come back. =) 


	8. Last Names

Rhea had been 'home' for two days when she was pulled out of Potions by McGonagall to go see Dumbledore.

Snape bitterly allowed her to go and Rhea smiled at the jealous looks of her classmates as she left.

"Why does he want to see me?" Rhea asked Professor McGonagall.

The older woman looked at Rhea and a sad look crossed her eyes. "I don't know," she said softly. Then she put her hand on Rhea's shoulder in a motherly fashion and guided her to the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived McGonagall said the password (Ice Mice) and gestured for Rhea to go in.

"Ah, Miss Bennett," said Dumbledore as Rhea stepped into the office. "Take a seat."

Rhea did as she was told and bit her lip nervously, wondering what she had done wrong. Dumbledore seemed to sense her thoughts and chuckled softly.

"You did nothing wrong, Rhea. I merely called you in here to...discuss some things with you about your father's...imprisonment."

Rhea nodded and Dumbledore continued. "It is somewhat important that you continue using the name Bennett, Rhea. To the passerby that is your surname. Try and keep the number of people who know you as Black to a minimum."

"I've been going by Bennett for my whole life, sir," Rhea clarified.

"Good. And you must continue to do so. For if word got out that Sirius Black has a daughter, there's no telling what you may go through." He paused. "I don't want angry people taking things out on you."

Rhea frowned. "Let them. My dad's innocent. You knew him, sir. Would he ever do something that would put himself and me in danger?"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "It is not what I think that matters, Rhea. Because if I had a say in any of this, your father would not be where he is right now. I know he didn't do any of this, not Sirius."

"But can't you say anything?" Rhea tried desperately.

"I've said as much as I was permitted to. And to be frank, no one cared what I had to say. But I assure you, Rhea. I will keep trying."

"Thank you, sir. It—it means a lot to me."

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, now that we've got that settled, why don't you head back to Gryffindor Tower? I expect your friends will want to hear about how you managed to escape Potions!"

Rhea looked up. "Well, I um...did you plan to take me out of Potions?"

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "You've probably grown up hearing horror stories about Severus Snape. He and Sirius were sworn enemies, along with your Uncles James and Remus."

"Well, not to be rude, but the horror stories were quite true."

To Rhea's surprise, Dumbledore actually laughed. "You'll be okay. And your poor god brother Harry will have to suffer through him eventually."

"Speaking of which, have you seen Harry by any chance?" asked Rhea hopefully.

"I did. When I went to deliver him to his aunt and uncle's house."

"Is he alright? Isn't there a better place he can go? Where I could see him?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Rhea. Believe me, if there was a better place for Harry I would have sent him there. But it is imperative that he stay with a blood relative."

"I'll miss him growing up," said Rhea softly.

"I know. But you'll see him again. Someday."

:-----:

"So why did you get to leave Potions?" asked Tonks at dinner. Her hair was bubblegum pink and she was concentrating on making her nails match.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to me about my last name and all," said Rhea nonchalantly.

The others had to think for a moment before realizing what that meant.

"Oh, I get it!" said Tonks.

Hestia shook her head and looked at Tonks. "What's your natural hair colour?" she asked her.

Tonks shrugged. "Some...brown."

"Really? Well you act pretty blonde sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey!" Tonks swatted Hestia with a Teen Witch magazine that she had been looking at.

"God, kids, cut it out already, will ya?" Bill was looking rather grouchy for some reason.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were PMSing, Bill," said Rhea.

"Ouch!" said Charlie.

Bill just gave him a look that clearly said 'shut your trap if you know what's good for you.'

Rhea was laughing when she suddenly saw someone—no, two someones—who looked really familiar.

She tugged on Bill's sleeve and nodded her head towards the doorway.

"Looks like Anthony's back."


End file.
